Coming home
by TVjunkie006
Summary: After dying, Remus finds himself being welcomed home...  Sirius/Remus and JamesxLily


**Coming home**

A/N: This story was inspired by a fanart I saw on google. It shows James and Sirius welcoming Remus home and on top it says: Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs would like to welcome Mr Moony home. I don't know who draw it, but it's pure genious and very beatiful. Here's the link, if you're interested: .  
Anyway, ever since Remus died, I was pretty upset and it was only after I truly became an SiriusxRemus shipper and forgot all about RemusxTonks, that I decided that now at least, Remus would be with James, Lily and Sirius again... So here is my version to their reunion.  
I'd like to add, that I am not religious, so I don't really believe in heaven myself, but since there are witches and wizards in the Harry Potter world, why not an afterlife as well...

* * *

Remus knew what the light meant before he even realised it was there. He had died. Dolohov had overpowered him. Now his son would have to grow up without any parents, an orphan just like Harry. Remus had seen Tonks fall mere minutes before he had himself. She had fought close to him, sending one curse after another at her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, but the Death Eater proved to be more powerful.

After seeing the mother of his child die, he had fought more vicious than before, wanting to make sure he would be there to take care of Teddy. But now... Remus hoped Harry would survive the battle and defeat Voldemort. Then Teddy could grow up in a happier place, with a loving godfather and grandmother. That would be enough.

As soon as Remus stepped into the light he felt all sorrow fall off him. He was no longer hoping for Harry to win, he knew he would prevail. He had absolutely no doubt about it.

Remus started to feel very content. He hadn't been so joyful for a long time now. Pretty much ever since Sirius had died, he had felt miserable. Teddy being born made him cheerful again, but knowing that Sirius wouldn't be there with him, made him feel dreadful again.

He happily walked through the light and found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around astounded, wondering how on earth he could be here, when he noticed how different the Common Room looked. It was empty and no sound could be heard from the raging battle, that was most certainly still taking place all around Hogwarts. Also the air was rather misty and he could barely see properly.

'I must be in heaven or something similar.' Remus thought. He had never been very religious, so heaven was always something unreal to him, yet here he was. It had to be the afterlife. He suddenly looked around hastily, as though he was looking for something. Or someone...

Could it be possible that the dead were all here as well? Maybe even waiting for him? As if on cue, he heard movements behind him. Someone had entered the Common Room through the portrait hole. Remus spun around and suddenly felt like crying.

"Hello Remus. It's nice to see you." Lily welcomed him, beaming at him. Remus stood motionless, not sure what to do next, when a second voice was heard.

"Remus! It's great to see you, mate!" James exclaimed happily and stood next to his wife, smiling brightly.

"Lily...James...you're here..." Remus mumbled, before realisation dawned on him and he engulfed both of his two friends in a hug. "Yes, we're here, mate." James reassured his friend, hugging him back. Lily was quietly crying tears of joy, while hugging Remus tightly.

"But if you're here, where is..." Remus asked, but before he could finish his question, a third person had appeared.

"Moony? Is it really you?" Sirius asked timidly. He had longed for that day to come so badly, he feared his mind was playing tricks on him and his Remus wasn't really standing in front of him.

"Padfoot? Padfoot...Padfoot...Padfoot!" Remus muttered Sirius's nickname several times, before he realised that the lost love of his life was standing before him. Without saying anything, Remus ran into Sirius's arms, who hold onto him closely.

"Welcome home..." Sirius whispered tenderly. Remus simply hugged him tighter, while his lips found Sirius's in a gentle, loving kiss.

Their lives were over, but at the same time, Remus and Sirius felt like their lives had just began...

THE END  


* * *

A/N: I do apologize for any mistakes or for any OOCness. I hope you enjoyed reading and will leave a review.


End file.
